Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2: Kerwan
Here is preview clip two of Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *(at Grosmont station, a number of trains are seen together as The Green Knight No. 75029 and No. 76079, together, and hauling twelve coaches, wait at Platform 1, Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 and No. 61264 (disguised as Chiru No. 61034), coupling together and hauling seventeen coaches, depart from Platform 2, Tornado No. 60163 sets off from Platform 3, hauling a maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches with Eric Tracey No. 45428 banking, and Flying Scotsman No. 4472, hauling a chocolate and cream colored coach and ten red coaches, waits for departure at Platform 4, as Tom and Bobert go around, breaking open crates and battle some enemies to get some bolts until they climb aboard the train setting off. Tom and Bobert climb along the top of the coaches, breaking open crates and battling some enemies to get some bolts, and continue to make their way toward Flying Scotsman, trying not to fall off the train, mind you) *Tom: Batman, come in. We're arriving at the Hall of Heroes at Battersby station. *Batman: Copy that, Tom. I'll meet you at the front entrance where we will begin the training. *(at the front entrance of Battersby station) *Batman: We've been cleared to attack Prince Charming's Industries for about three days. That means you two will be getting the accelerated course. *Batgirl: Ha! That's right. Live at home 472. What's the matter? Don't like getting your butt kicked? *Batman: Hey, Batgirl. *Batgirl: Hi, Batman. *Batman: Batgirl, here, is in charge of of developing our gear and providing tactial support. *Batgirl: Usually, it's the former. The Rangers are the shoot-first-think-later type. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. *Batman: Like what now? *Batgirl: Come on. I'll show you around. *Bobert: With pleasure. *Batman: Let's go, cadet. Time to make you a Ranger. Category:Julian Bernardino